TU ERES MI MUJER: CONDENADAMENTE CELOSO
by SAILOR NEMESIS BLACK MOON
Summary: DARIEN SE PREGUNTA QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CON SU RELACIÓN CON SERENA, ACOMPAÑENLO A DESCUBRIR SUS EMOCIONES EN ÉSTA NUEVA HISTORIA - ONE SHOT-.


**TU ERES MI MUJER: CONDENADAMENTE CELOSO. **

En un departamento de Tokio un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro deambulaba de un lado a otro de la sala sin poder responder una simple pregunta que le rondaba hace semanas por la cabeza.

**¿Que demonios me está pasando?**, se preguntaba mentalmente el doctor por centésima vez, sin hallar aún la respuesta o sin querer reconocerla, ya que sospechaba que es lo que podía estar pasándole pero se negaba rotundamente a admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

Se sentó en el sillón e intentó calmarse para poder pensar claramente y analizar los hechos y las situaciones que lo llevaron a sentirse de ésta manera y así intentó hacer memoria de cuando y cómo empezó todo este lío y, lo más importante, por qué?.

**- FLASH BACK -**

En la cafetería Crown de Tokio, Darien esperaba a que su novia Serena llegara a reunirse con él después de las clases, como hacían todas las tardes desde que comenzaron su relación hacía ya tanto, pero había algo que no andaba bien, desde hacía unas semanas Darien notaba a Serena distinta, más hermosa, más crecida, como si ella hubiera madurado y ya no fuera la niña de la que se enamoró, sino que ahora parecía más una mujer en todos los sentidos, especialmente el físico.

Y no era que a él ese cambio no le gustara, sino todo lo contrario, cada día que pasaba la deseaba más, como un hombre puede desear a una mujer, pero el problema era que no sólo él había empezado a tener ese interés en Serena, los compañeros de la facultad de ella, los compañeros del hospital de él, hasta sus amigos varones habían notado el cambio y la deseaban.

**¡Demonios!**, exclamó Darien entre dientes y en voz baja.

Pero él confiaba en su novia y sabía que ella no se interesaba de esa forma por nadie excepto él, entonces por qué se sentía cada vez más enojado con cada hombre que la miraba o decía algo sobre su físicodespampanante?

Con cada insinuación de sus compañeros o regalos de sus amigos de la facultad, su ira crecía hasta el punto de querer golpearlos y eso que él no era una persona violenta, pero cuando algún compañero se iba de boca y le preguntaba sobre como era la intimidad con Serena, Darien sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Estaba sumergido en ese hilo de pensamientos, cuando algo lo sacó bruscamente de su tortura mental para llevarlo a un lugar peor, el mismísimo infierno, porque ahí venía su novia como todos los días pero hoy no venía sola, venía acompañada de Kelvin y Andrew, quién debía entrar a trabajar en el Crown a esa hora, el problema era que ella venía hablando con ellos y sonriéndoles y peor aún venía abrazándolos y ellos a ella!.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer, en cuanto entraran al local el le exigiría unas cuantas respuestas a esos tres.

Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en como preguntarles todo lo que quería ya que cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kelvin se fue despidiéndose de Serena con un beso en la mejilla y ella le respondió con otro, eso le molestó bastante hasta que recordó que Kelvin siempre había sido sólo un amigo para Serena, ya que él salía con la mejor amiga de ella, Molly, de quién estaba completamente enamorado, gracias a los dioses.

Luego vio como su novia se volteo hacia Andrew y los dos entraron al café, saludaron a Unazuki quién terminaba su turno y dijeron algo que los hizo reír a los tres, luego Andrew tomo su delantal y desapareció detrás de la barra y Serena se volteo hacia él y caminó en su dirección, decidida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que hizo que Darien se relajara un poco, aunque luego ajustaría cuentas con su amigo y hermano del alma, pero ahora era tiempo de concentrarse en Serena y en pasar un buen momento con ella y tal vez preguntarle como al pasar de que se venía riendo con Andrew o que había hablado con Kelvin.

Estaba terminando de pensar como abordar aquellos temas sin parecer un loco obsesivo cuando su novia llegó a la mesa, se sentó frente a él y luego de sonreírle se inclinó hacia él y lo beso directo en los labios, cosa que hizo que todas las preguntas e ideas de Darien se fueran al diablo y fueran reemplazadas por pensamientos mas primitivos.

Luego de que él respondiera el beso con ganas, ambos se separaron en busca de aire y fue ahí cuando a Darien casi le da un infarto al oír las palabras de Serena.

**Hola amor! sólo pasaba al Crown para saludarte y hacer tiempo mientras espero que alguien pase a buscarme, ya que tengo un compromiso ineludible** le dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos.

**¿Que?** fue lo único que atinó a decir Darien que creyó escuchar mal.

A lo que Serena le repitió todo lo dicho con anterioridad dejándolo perplejo, ella pasaba a saludarlo y cancelaba su cita por otra cosa? Imposible! Si Serena quería pasar la tarde siempre con él, que pasaba hoy de especial que ella lo cancelaba?

**¿Que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer y quién pasará a buscarte?** decidido a no dar más vueltas mentales, Darien formuló la pregunta que desató el caos y todo el lío.

**Haruka me va a pasar a buscar y vamos a ir al circuito de pruebas de manejo para que yo pueda practicar como conducir por la calle y como estacionar, ¿no es genial?** **Ruka se ofreció a prestarme su auto y a ser mi profesora particular de clases de manejo para que yo pueda sacar mi licencia de conducir, que amable no? **Serena ni siquiera lo pensó dos segundos y le respondió como si del clima estuvieran hablando.

Darien no reaccionaba, estaba tratando de procesar esa información cuando Haruka entro al Crown y se acercó a la mesa que ellos compartían.

**¡RUKA Viniste!** exclamó Serena, quién al verla, se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su guardiana.

**¡Claro que sí, gatita! Por ti preciosa lo que sea!**,le contestó Haruka con una gran sonrisa y la recibió con uno de sus ya típicos abrazos de oso, acto seguido la rodeó con sus brazos, la levanto del suelo, y la hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire y luego la dejó otra vez en el suelo,

Esto provocó las risas y el sonrojo de Serena, mientras que Darien que había visto el despliegue público de cariño entre _su_ Serena y la guardiana de Urano, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ¿como se atrevía Haruka a ser tan descaradamente cariñosa y atenta con su serena delante de él y como le hablaba de esa manera y más sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a él que lo hiciera!

**¿Por que te has citado justamente hoy con serena y por que diablos vas a darle clases de manejo privadas?** le preguntó directamente a la sailor del viento,

Pero definitivamente hoy no era su día, ya que cuando terminó de preguntarle, fue Serena quien le respondió y lo que le dijo terminó de empeorar su día si eso era posible.

**Fui yo quien le pidió a Haruka el favor de que sea mi profesora, ¿quien mejor que ella que es corredora de autos para enseñarme a conducir y a reparar cosas menores en un auto? **le contestó Serena de lo más calmada.

**Yo me ofrecí para enseñarte a manejar** **¿recuerdas?**,Darien sólo atino a recordarle a Serena en un tono un poquito más molesto de lo que hubiera querido sonar.

**Es cierto que tú te ofreciste, pero cuando íbamos a tener mi primera lección, no quisiste prestarme tu adorado auto y me dijiste que usáramos el de mi papá, ya que según tú, era más fácil de reparar si yo lo rompía, pero resultó que cuando mi papá podía prestárnoslo, a ti siempre te salía una urgencia en el hospital o tenías una guardia o una cirugía y yo siempre me quedaba sola y sin poder tener mis clases, así que decidí recurrir a Haruka, ya que tú pareces no tener tiempo para mí y mis clases**, le contestó Serena de forma impaciente.

Y Lugo de dicho esto se despidió de su novio con un beso en la mejilla y se encamino a la salida del local, con Haruka rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, mientras Darien se quedaba ahí parado sin saber que hacer.

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

Y así había terminado metido en este lío y sin saber que hacer o como sentirse. Su novia se había ido a tomar clases de manejo desde ese día con Haruka y las lecciones habían seguido toda la semana, cosa que combinada con su semana de guardia, lo habían dejado sin la posibilidad de verla o hablar con ella

Y no era que no la llamara por teléfono todos los días para preguntarle como estaba o desearle buenas noches, pero el tipo de conversación que quería tener con ella no podía darse por teléfono, tenía que verla en persona y en un lugar privado, como su departamento, para así poder hablar y preguntar libremente todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde aquel momento y así poner punto final a aquella situación que estaba haciendo estragos en su salud mental.

Así que la había citado para que cenaran y hablaran, no en ese orden específico, esa noche y ahora esperaba por ella más ansioso que nunca antes en toda su vida.

Ya eran más de las 9 de la noche y Serena no llegaba, Darien empezó a preguntarse si llegaría tarde como había sido su costumbre años antes o si vendría siquiera, cuando el timbre del teléfono lo hizo dejar de pensar y pararse de un salto para atender,

Era Serena por supuesto y Darien pensó que le diría que llegaría tarde, pero en vez de eso se sorprendió cuando escucho que ella decía.

**Cariño no podré ir a cenar esa noche porque me surgió un compromiso importante**, Darien se preguntó nuevamente que diablos estaba pasando con su novia y su relación al escuchar de fondo a Haruka pedirle a Serena que se apresuraran o llegarían tarde.

Tarde para que? Adonde? Eran las preguntas que Darien quería hacerles a esas dos, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Serena cortó la llamada.

Pero inmediatamente el teléfono volvió a sonar y el lo levantó para contestar

**¿Diga?**, Dijo de forma automática y luego se quedó paralizado por la voz que escucho del otro lado de la línea y lo que dijo, o más bien como lo dijo.

**Chiba, si quieres saber que hace tu novia y con quién está ahora, ven al Salón Arcoiris inmediatamente!** Era Rei que le había dado una pista que más bien sonó como un ultimátum.

Así que sin pensarlo ni dos segundos, el torturado doctor se cambió de ropa para poder estar acorde al lugar indicado por la sailor del fuego y partió inmediatamente a averiguar que diablos pasaba y a exigir un par de explicaciones.

Al llegar estacionó su auto y entró al restaurante para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida, ya que en un cartel bastante grande y llamativo se podía leer: **FELICIDADES SERENA, LO LOGRASTE!**.

Darien entró al salón y vio a todas las sailors reunidas y a muchas otras personas como la familia de Serena, sus otros amigos de la facultad, Andrew y Unazuki, Molly y Kelvin y hasta sus propios amigos del hospital estaban allí, su cara de asombro debió de ser monumental, ya que Michiru se le acercó y le dijo al oído

**Esta fiesta sorpresa es para festejar que Serena ya tiene su licencia de conducir** y luego añadir que la habían organizado ellas en secreto, por eso Serena no estaba aun entre los invitados, ya que Haruka era la encargada de traerla a la fiesta, con la excusa de invitarla a cenar para festejar su licencia obtenida.

Darien respiró un poco mas aliviado y se preparó mentalmente para cuando su rubia y alocada novia llegara y descubriera su sorpresiva fiesta, cosa para la cual no tubo que esperar demasiado, ya que Serena venia entrando por la puerta del brazo de Haruka y las dos venían riéndose a carcajadas.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Serena fue saludada y felicitada por todos los presentes y Darien esperó pacientemente en un rincón su turno de saludar a su novia,

**Felicidades Serena** fue todo lo que le dijo cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente

Y ella respondió con un simple **Gracias y una sonrisa tímida. **

La fiesta transcurrió en calma, todos cenaron y rieron y cuando llego la hora de retirarse Darien vio la oportunidad perfecta para tener esa charla pendiente con su novia, así que cuando Serena se iba a ir con las chicas, le pidió que la dejara llevarla el, sabiendo bien que no Irian al Templo Hikawa sino a su departamento, cosa que ella aceptó con un guiño cómplice de Mina y Rei.

El camino de vuelta lo hicieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento de Darien y el fue el primero en hablar, ya que Serena solo se puso a mirar la luna desde la ventana de la sala, dándole la espalda.

**¿Que esta pasando Serena?** Le preguntó Darien simplemente para que ella le hablara, pero al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella y le pidió al oído, en tono mortificado

**Por Favor háblame y dime que esta pasando? **

Ante las palabras y el tono de su novio, Serena se rindió y se volteó para encararlo y decirle lo que Darien no quería admitir y mucho menos escuchar

**Darien lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso y no lo quieres admitir, dices que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y hacer cosas juntos, pero tu carrera siempre es primero y eso lo entiendo y yo misma soy quien más te apoya en esa manera de pensar y actuar, **continuo hablando Serena calmada y seriamente

**Pero cuando, por eso mismo, trato de arreglármelas por mi misma para no molestarte con tonterías como lo del auto, tu te pones como loco, especialmente si mis actividades incluyen a otros hombres o a Haruka, que últimamente es casi siempre y por eso es que llegamos a esta conversación, **concluyó Serena

**Yo no necesito que me celes todo el tiempo de todos los hombres porque sólo tengo ojos para ti y no me importa como me miren o lo que puedan pensar ellos, sólo me importa lo que tu pienses y que a veces me demuestres tus sentimientos en público, pero nunca lo haces, siempre te mantienes frío y distante cuando estamos en publico y eso me molesta un poco**,siguió hablando la rubia y su novio no podía ni siquiera moverse, solo escuchaba como su novia le revelaba sus mas profundos pensamientos por primera vez

**Sabes esta ultima semana creo que hasta se me pasó la mano con tratar de provocarte pero tu no hiciste nada, ¡Nada Darien! Ni una reacción, n – a – d – a!** Terminó la rubia casi gritando de lo molesta que estaba con su novio.

Darien por su parte ya había escuchado suficiente, ella quería que fuera demostrativo, pues al diablo con la seriedad de siempre, lo iba a ser, empezando justo ahora.

En dos pasos se acercó a Serena y la tomo entre sus brazos para plantarle un beso en los labios, el beso fue salvaje y los dejó sin aliento a los dos, cuando se separaron para poder respirar, Serena no lo podía creer, solo atino a decir el nombre de Darien en un susurro ronco,

No satisfecho con eso y desesperado por borrar todo rastro de dolor del corazón de su novia y del suyo propio, Darien volvió a besarla, esta vez mas tiernamente y cuando finalmente se separaron luego de este segundo beso, Darien los guió hasta el sillón y se sentó con ella encima de su regazo y sin soltarla de su abrazo, ya que sintió que las piernas no los sostendrían por mucho, luego apoyó la frente en la de ella y empezó a hablarle, era su turno de confesar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón

**Tienes razón Serena en todo, he tratado de luchar en contra de mi mente y mi corazón pero no puedo, el ver que otros hombres se acercan a ti, te coquetean o te hacen regalos o el simple hecho de que te ayuden y te hagan sonreír me vuelve loco y me pone condenadamente celoso**, le confeso Darien y siguió lentamente hablándole

**Se que tu no sientes nada por ellos y confío plenamente en ti, pero estas ultimas semanas me porte como un tarado, pero es que últimamente he pensado con la cabeza pequeña en vez de la grande,** ante semejante confesión Serena soltó una risotada involuntaria y se tapo la boca inmediatamente disculpándose con Darien pero el solo rió co ella y le dijo,

**Ya ves, se me alborotaron las hormonas y esto me metió en este lío, puede que tu no te des cuenta de cuanto te deseo físicamente y de cuanto haz madurado como mujer delante de mis ojos pero yo si y no he sabido como lidiar con ello o como hablar del tema contigo, pero ahora se que debo ser mas abierto contigo si quiero que lo nuestro funcione y vaya mas allá**,

Serena fue quien esta vez lo beso de veras y el se quedo con la mente en blanco, cuando por fin se recuperó del beso y del impacto emocional de su novia respondiendo a el como una mujer adulta, decidió terminar de hablar mientras le quedara algo de autocontrol, ya que sospechaba que la próxima vez que se besaran no habría vuelta atrás y quería decirle a Serena todo, antes de dar el siguiente paso, así que poniendo dos dedos en sus labios para que ella no lo volviera a besar le dijo

**Déjame terminar de hablar por favor, ahora se que ambos estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación pero antes de que eso pase quiero decirte lo afortunado que me siento de que seas mi mujer, así es Serena, no mi novia, ni mi prometida, Serena eres mi mujer y yo soy tu hombre, mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente son tuyos para siempre y quiero que sepas que después de esta noche cuando nos hayamos entregado completamente al otro con nuestros cuerpos y sellado nuestro amor para siempre, ya no voy a reprimir mis sentimientos ni mis emociones en público, voy a demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que tu me haces sentir, para que así vean como tu me vuelves un hombre completo e inmensamente feliz. **

Ante semejante confesión Serena solo pudo decirle

**Yo siento lo mismo por ti Darien**, y simplemente dejó que la emoción de amar a ese hombre maravilloso la desbordara y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos se dispuso a demostrarle al su hombre lo mucho que lo amaba.

**FIN. **


End file.
